zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap12
'Chapter 12: Destiny, and looking forward' After several days of traveling, the group was back in Tristain. With much to tell Henrietta, they wasted no time in gaining a audience with the queen. "So that's it." said Louise kneeling before Henrietta with everyone else. She had just finished telling her everything that happened "So..." said Henrietta "Suzuka, who perished in this mission, was really your future daughter, and Saito's, and you're pregnant with her right now?" "That is correct. We don't know how much of the future has changed, but she did succeed in her mission to stop Omeggadon from coming to power. We need only wait for her to be born again." "In face of news such as this, I have only one thing to say." "Yes your highness?" Louise asked raising her head, and seeing Henrietta's smiling face "Congratulations!" said Henrietta, causing everyone's faces to widen with surprise "I thought she might be your daughter, since she called me 'aunt', and I was right! Does this also mean you two are getting married?" "Wha- married?!" Louise and Saito said in sync "Oh you two just have to be." said Kirche "Not because of Suzuka, but because of your love." "By the way miss Zerbst, congratulations on becoming Chevalier of Germania." said Henrietta "Thanks." "By they way your highness." said Eléonore standing up "Cattleya and I approve of a marriage, but there might be some conflict in getting our parents to agree." "You're right, and I don't have any power to overrule them do I? So I guess you two will just have to elope if they don't agree." Saito and Louise's faces went into shock at this comment "Wait!" said Saito "Louise." "Yes?" "It would be inappropriate for us to marry simply because of this. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do. That's why, I have to ask you myself." Saito held both of Louise's hands between his "Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, will you marry me?" Louise considered for a moment before answering; "Yes! With all my heart, yes!" Louise answered, embracing Saito with tears of joy in her eyes Later that day, the pair went to the Vallière mansion to talk to their parents about getting married. After much chat, along with the revelation that Louise was pregnant, they had their answer. They then returned to the academy, where Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Montmorency, and Siesta were waiting for them. "Well?" Guiche asked as Saito, Louise, Eléonore, and Cattleya got out of the carriage "They were angry, but they gave their blessing." said Eléonore after a pause "YEAH!" everyone exclaimed "Oh, now we have to make wedding preparations don't we?" Siesta asked "Lets not rush." said Saito "Agreed, we still have plenty of time." said Louise "Do you think the threat's really over?" Henrietta asked Osmond, while watching what was happening from his office window "In my honest opinion, no." Osmond answered "The future Omeggadon maybe slain, but the present Omeggadon is still out there. Although he has been prevented from seizing power, he won't truly be a thing of the past until we are truly rid of him." "So what should we do about it?" Julio asked "We should just wait and see. If Omeggadon doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. And why worry about it now when there are such happy times going on now?" "And we should have a bunch of invitees." said Kirche outside in the courtyard "We already said, 'we'll think about it'!" said Saito "We have other things to worry about besides our wedding." "That's right." said Cattleya "There's a baby on the way isn't there." "We're really going to be parents." said Louise "Even though Suzuka told us herself, I still find it hard to believe." "Just think." said Guiche "Parenthood just around the corner for you two, and soon whole other families will start as well." "I must admit, I still dream of having children myself." said Montmorency "Should I tell them that they become parents as well?" Siesta thought to herself Within a few months, Saito and Louise were married. In attendance were all their friends and everyone at the academy, with Henrietta personally conducting the ceremony. "Do you, Saito Hiraga, take Louise Vallière, in times of sickness and in health, in time of happiness and sorrow, and love and cherish her for all eternity, till death do you part, to be your lawful wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Henrietta asked Saito at the alter "I do." Saito answered happily "And do you, Louise Vallière, take Saito Hiraga, in times of sickness and in health, in time of happiness and sorrow, and love and cherish him for all eternity, till death do you part, to be your lawful wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Louise answered happily "Then by the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife." Louise kissed Saito passionately once Henrietta finished speaking. Everyone in the crowd applauded, and many shouted that they wish them eternal happiness. Later, after the ceremony; "I used to have dreams about this, but I never thought it would actually happen." said Louise Saito and Louise were standing on a hilltop near the academy watching the sunset after the ceremony. Louise was still in her wedding dress, and Saito was still wearing black wedding robes. Louise's belly was also a little larger now, as she was now 3 1/2 months along. "I know." said Saito "Of all the people I could've ended up with, I'm glad it was with you. I love you." He held Louise's left hand, which now bore a wedding ring "I love you too. Oh!" Louise put her hand on her belly "What is it?" "Suzuka just moved. I think she was trying to say 'congratulations on your wedding'." Both laughed at this Now married, and with a baby on the way, both stared into the sunset, happily looking toward a bright, changed, future. Not The end.... To be continued: Suzuka: Once and Always Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Voice from the Future Chapter 11: Fight for the future <<>> Book 2: Once and Always Suzuka Category:Chapters